Storyline
Deemo features a story that progresses by parts throughout each playthrough. Memories There are currently 14 cutscenes (Memories) that play after fulfilling certain conditions, gradually revealing the plot of the Main Story. In Forgotten Hourglass playthroughs, they still play as part of the story but all remain viewable in the Library. Photo1.png Photo2.png Photo3.png Photo4.png Photo5.png Photo6.png Photo7.png photo8.png Photo9.png Photo10.png Photo11.png Photo12.png Photo13.png Photo14.png Caution: This section contains spoilers. |-|I: Lonely Deemo= Unlock condition: None. This part of the story shows the lonely Deemo who lives in a castle all alone. Untitled2 plays in the background (can be unlocked for play eventually). Piano sheets can be seen falling down from above throughout the cutscene. |-|II: Falling Girl= Unlock condition: Complete 1 song. Deemo is playing the piano before something catches his attention - a Little Girl is falling through a window from the top of his castle. Luckily, Deemo saves her from the fall. They quickly become friends. In the Main Story, this unlocks the song Nine point eight. In playthrough 2, this unlocks the Extra chart of Saika. |-|III: Budding= Unlock condition: Reach 2m Tree Height. This part shows the budding of the tree. The Little Girl and Deemo discover it together. She deduces that the tree will grow tall enough for her to leave Deemo's castle by climbing it. In playthrough 2, this unlocks the song Tristesse. |-|IV: Growing= Unlock condition: Reach 4m Tree Height. Probably the shortest movie clip in the game. It shows the Little Girl can't touch the leaves of the tree easily anymore - it's growing higher and higher. You can see fruits on the tree, though they are not real... |-|V: I Miss My Home= Unlock condition: Reach 10m Tree Height. Deemo and the Little Girl are watching the tree from a distance; it has already grown so tall. It is almost reaching the window she fell from. It then appears as though she remembers something and starts to cry while Deemo tries to comfort her. A tune somewhat similar to the final notes of Sairai plays in the background. |-|VI: Blossom= Unlock condition: Reach 20m Tree Height. The Little Girl sees the tree is covered in bright orange. She happily dances around Deemo while he is playing the piano. The credits (to the game's developers, music composers, vocals, artwork designers, etc.) then show up with flashbacks of the previous cutscenes from the game playing in the background. In the end, you can see a picture frame, with the phrase "To be continued...", below it. The picture shows a man playing the piano (though his face obscured), and the girl sitting on the piano, laughing happily. Sakura iro no yume plays in the background. |-|VII: Leaves= Unlock condition: Clear any song after part VI has played. The Masked Lady gazes at the tree, with something on her mind. As leaves start to flutter down, she reaches out her hand. A pocket watch hangs from her neck, as a leaf falls onto her palm. She then proceeds to crush the leaf and releases her grip, causing the leaf scraps to scatter as they fall. In the Main Story, this unlocks Angelic Sphere and Leviathan. |-|VIII: Where It Goes= Unlock condition: Tap on the flashing painting in the Attic after part VII has played. Deemo and the Little Girl discover that the painting is actually a passage leading to the Basement. |-|IX: The New Tree= Unlock condition: Clear Suspenseful Third Day in the Main Story (The 105th Days in playthrough 2/ The Way Home in playthrough 3 onwards). by selecting the piano in the Basement right after it is unlocked. In the Forgotten Hourglass, After Deemo plays the piano, the huge vines previously constricting it start to unravel and release their hold. The tree then undergoes a sudden growth spurt (10m). |-|X: The Key= Unlock condition: Reach 40m tree height. The Little Girl finds a key on a shelf in the Upper Stairs, but cannot reach it. With Deemo's help, she is able to obtain the key. |-|XI: You Cannot Go= Unlock condition: Reach 50m tree height. The Masked Lady tries to prevent the Little Girl from opening the door with the key she previously found. Deemo intervenes, implying to the Masked Lady to let go of the Little Girl, to which she reluctantly complies. |-|XII: Going Home= Unlock condition: Reach 100% Staircase Height and select the platform on the Top Floor. After placing the Little Girl on the platform, Deemo bids goodbye to her and she starts to cry. |-|XIII: Goodbye= Unlock condition: Clear Fluquor on Easy in the Main Story (Fluquor on Normal in playthrough 2 or 3/ Marigold on Normal in playthrough 4) which follows after part XII (note that the difficulty level is not displayed). As the platform raises the Little Girl, Alice, to the window, Deemo's featureless husk vanishes, revealing him to be her brother, Hans, as a flashback to the events that occurred prior to the game plays out. Alice and Hans were in an accident where a truck struck them, fatally injuring Hans as he threw himself to protect Alice. The Masked Lady removes her mask, revealing herself to be the aspect of the Little Girl's personality whose intention was to prevent her from discovering this cruel truth. Hans smiles and fades away as the castle begins to collapse, leaving Alice to drift away in tears and pain. |-|XIV: Where You Are Not= Unlock condition: None (Immediately follows after part XIII). Alice awakes from her slumber following the accident, on a hospital bed. She rushes to the window to ascertain that she is indeed back in reality. When it seems to be that way, she slumps to the ground, sobbing, as the medical staff attempt to console her. The 2nd part of the credits start rolling, with "Alice, Goodnight" by Yuk-Cheung Chun playing in the background. Moments In addition to the Memories, there are also 27 images (Moments) unlockable throughout the course of the game. However, they can only be unlocked on playthrough 2 to 4, thus requiring the Forgotten Hourglass to unlock. Once unlocked, they may be viewed in the Library or Mask Room. Moments can be grouped into 3 general categories: * 1-12, 14: Portrayals of song artwork with Alice and Hans in place of the Little Girl and Deemo. * 13, 15-20: Scenes of the past. * 21-27: Scenes of the future and credits. |-|1= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Tap under the table in the Library. Hans sitting on a chair, in the manner of Deemo from the artwork of Dream. |-|2= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Unlock Falling Girl Memory. Hans performing on a Grand Piano, in the manner of Deemo from the artwork of Wings of piano. |-|3= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Select the treasure chest in the Library. Hans and Alice holding hands, in the manner of Deemo and the Little Girl from the artwork of Light pollution. |-|4= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Select the wheel in the Attic. Hans and Alice making a pinky promise, in the manner of Deemo and the Little Girl from the artwork of YUBIKIRI-GENMAN. |-|5= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 3) Reach 12m Tree Height. Hans and Alice, prone on the ground, in the manner of Deemo and the Little Girl from the artwork of Yawning Lion. |-|6= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Reach 11m Tree Height. Hans with his music sheets fluttering away, in the manner of Deemo from the artwork of Untitled². |-|7= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Select the vase on the Second Floor. Alice and Hans looking out a window, with Alice holding a Mandora doll, in the manner of Deemo and the Little Girl from Beyond The Stratus. |-|8= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Select the book in the Upper Stairs. Hans playing the piano with Alice, in the manner of Deemo and the Little Girl from the artwork of Living In The One. |-|9= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 3) Reach 18m Tree Height. Alice hugging Hans, in the manner of the Little Girl and Deemo from Legacy. |-|10= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Reach 50% Staircase Height. Hans reading a book on an armchair with Alice sitting on his lap, in the manner of Deemo and the Little Girl from the artwork of The Beautiful Moonlight. |-|11= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Reach 18m Tree Height. Hans and Alice prone on the ground, reading a book, in the manner of Deemo and the Little Girl from the end credits. |-|12= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Select the bookcase in the Mask Room. Alice showing Hans a telescope, in the manner of the Little Girl and Deemo from the end credits. |-|13= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Select the bookcase in the Mask Room. Alice and Hans sitting back-to-back with Hans facing Alice. |-|14= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Unlock Blossom Memory. Alice and Hans dancing hip-hop in the manner of the Little Girl and Deemo from Hey Boy. |-|15= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 3) Unlock Blossom Memory. Alice placing Christmas decorations on Hans. |-|16= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Unlock Blossom Memory. Hans and Alice preparing a cake. |-|17= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 3) Unlock Leaves Memory. Alice attempting to paint Hans. |-|18= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Reach 12m Tree Height. Hans and Alice in winter wear with Hans handing a tumbler to Alice. |-|19= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Reach 18m Tree Height. Hans spotting Mirai on display in a toy shop. |-|20= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Unlock Leaves Memory. Hans and Alice in Halloween costumes. |-|21= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 2) Unlocked after end credits. Young Alice eating ice cream with her two friends. |-|22= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 3) Unlocked after end credits. Adolescent Alice graduating from school with her two friends, with cherry blossoms falling, similarly to Graduation Song. Although, this may be just a coincidence. |-|23= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Unlocked after end credits. Adult Alice performing on a Grand Piano similar to Hans in Moment 2, with feathers falling, in reference to the angel wings from the artwork of Wings of piano. |-|24= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Unlocked after end credits. Staffroll (part 1), with Deemo replaced by Hans and the Little Girl replaced by Alice. |-|25= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Unlocked after end credits. Staffroll (part 2), with Deemo replaced by Hans and the Little Girl replaced by Alice. |-|26= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Unlocked after end credits. Staffroll (part 3), with Deemo replaced by Hans and the Little Girl replaced by Alice. |-|27= Unlock condition: (Playthrough 4) Unlocked after end credits. Staffroll (part 4), with Deemo replaced by Hans and the Little Girl replaced by Alice. End Credits Staffroll Alice Good Night (愛麗絲晚安) - Voice: Riin Lyrics We never travel in time and fix up the sadness You lost just secret rabbit, and guardian around Maybe you will feel lost in your dream Don't be scared, It's alright... Chorus Alice good night, good night Like the rabbits in the clocks all around Alice good night, good night Let the sorrow just slowly fade away... End this way, there must be a way On the aimless ship passing away Alice good night, good night Just stay in the night. We never travel in space hiding your secrets You always feel alone but, it's okay to feel it Maybe we can feel dark after light Don't be scared, I am here... Chorus Alice good night, good night Like the rabbits in the clocks all around Alice good night, good night Let the sorrow just slowly fade away... End this way, there must be a way On the aimless ship passing away Alice good night, good night Let's stay in the night.... Category:Deemo